A Little Bit Broken
by Lucielovescoffee
Summary: AU Caroline and Klaus loved one another, travelling the world for 6 months before Mikael came and ruined the happiness they were experiencing, Klaus fled compelling Caroline to forget him in the hopes of protecting her, not realising that not only was she hiding a secret that protected her from compulsion but also that he had given her something that she could never forget…
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Bit Broken…**

Summary: AU, Caroline and Klaus loved one another, travelling the world for 6 months before Mikael came and ruined the happiness they were experiencing, Klaus fled compelling Caroline to forget him in the hopes of protecting her, not realising that not only was she hiding a secret that protected her from compulsion but also that he had given her something that she could never forget…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline…

Chapter 1 Bed Time Stories

Caroline lay in bed staring down at her six year old daughter in her arms; Becky had a temperature and was shivering. It was definitely not the first time her daughter had fallen ill but Caroline always reacted the same way; letting her daughter sleep in her bed and telling her stories until she passed out.

"Momma…" she heard Becky say with a quiet and coarse voice,

"Yes baby?" she whispered back, trying not to disturb her roommate who was fast asleep in the next room,

"Momma, tell me the story of the wolf and the witch…" Becky whispered coughing after finishing her sentence. It was always the same thing when Becky was sad or ill, she always wanted to hear the same story, never getting bored of it even though she knew it off by heart…

"Okay honey but after that you need to try and sleep okay?" Caroline replied, worrying more as her daughter seemed to be getting colder

"Yes Momma," Becky conceded, trying to hide the grin spreading across her face as her mother began her favourite story…

"Okay, Once Upon a time there was a witch named Carolina and the one thing she loved more than anything was travelling to different lands and learning about places she'd never been. One day she came to a town she had never been to before, she walked around for a while, learning about the town until she came to a castle…" she smiled down at her daughter who was mouthing the words to the story along with her, when she first told her daughter the story she had made slight alterations to make it more child friendly, changing the Mikaelson Mansion to a castle, removing the more sordid details of the relationship, changing the characters a little to make the story more magical, now the version her daughter knew seemed more familiar to her than what really happened, "… She stood outside the castle for quite some time, when it started pouring down with rain, it was rather late at night and she had lost track of the time and herself, she had no idea where she was or how to get back to the main part of town and didn't want to have to carry her heavy rucksack all the long way back, so instead she ran towards a wooded area that surrounded the house and took shelter underneath the branches of trees as she ran through the woods trying to find a place to shelter her for the night. She soon came across a rather large cave in some rocks and crawled into the cave, the opening to it was very small but once inside she could see that the cave was in fact quite large, so she went in a little further until she was far enough in that she could no longer feel the cold wind chilling her to the bone. She had slept in far worse places whilst travelling. Taking her rucksack off of her back she reached into it and pulled out a rather large sleeping bag which she rolled out and went to sleep in for the night. She awoke to a low growling sound coming from the entrance to the cave, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked towards the entrance where she found a rather large, injured wolf trying to get into the cave for shelter but clearly too exhausted to make it any further, she took pity on the poor animal, as a witch she felt compelled to help all creatures of the earth if she could and so she knelt down over the poor wolf who was near to passing out and examined his wounds. There was a large cut across his chest and one down his side too. She went back further into the cave to retrieve her rucksack which held many items that she could use to help the injured wolf. It took a while but soon she had cleaned its' wounds, bandage the one on his chest up and performed a spell to take away some of his pain. The whimpering had subsided but she stayed by the wolf who was too exhausted to move. Eventually the witch fell asleep by the wolf's side. The next morning she awoke, stretching out her achy muscles after sleeping on the rock floor of the cave, she turned to see the wolf and in his place was a handsome prince, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she was terribly confused until she noticed the bandage across his chest, she soon realised that the man must have been the wolf, she had heard of men that could change into wolves but had never seen one in person, she leant over to check the wound on his side reaching out to touch it before a hand reached up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. She looked back to the man's face where two big blue eyes were staring up at her, "Thank you" the mysterious man said smiling at her, "For what you did last night, you helped me a lot, I know this must seem strange to you but thank you…" she smiled down at the beautiful man lying next to her,

"It's no problem," she replied "I had heard a lot about your kind it was incredible to meet you and I'm glad I helped," she smiled down at him."

Caroline looked down at Becky, knowing that this part and the next part of the story were not entirely true, she would tell her daughter that they fell instantly in love and began travelling together…

In reality the process was no way near as romantic and had taken much longer and much more effort but she could hardly tell her daughter the true story. The story of how it had taken months for them to start talking after he yelled at her for helping him, claiming he didn't need help, him meeting her at a bar and the stupid decisions that were made after a lot of Scotch… That it took even longer for their relationship to become more than just sex and to become something that neither expected…

"… The Wolf took her to his home which happened to be the castle she had passed earlier and introduced her to his many brothers and his beautiful sister, they all loved Carolina and lived happily together until one day Carolina told the prince that she missed travelling and although she loved him she loved travelling too; so he promised to take her to every and any place she desired, that they would travel together…" Caroline smiled to herself remembering his exact words… _I'll take you wherever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo? _

"So the two travelled for a while together, they were so very happy until one day everything changed, an evil King named Mikael found the two of them and hated how happy they were, promising to ruin their happiness. They ran from him and managed to escape him and continued travelling for a few years. Every now and then the evil King would nearly catch them but they always managed to escape in the end. Until one day when the princess was out alone and the evil King caught her and took her away with him, once the prince found out he tracked them down and rescued the witch but he hated that she had been hurt by the King. That was when he did the bravest thing he could do, he had special powers and using them wiped the witch's memories so that she would not remember him, he told her to go far away and hide, change her name and forget him and one day he would come for her but she could not remember him until she saw him again. He then ran, leaving a trail for the evil King to follow so that he would leave Carolina alone and she could live her life safely and away from him and the evil King. However the witch had kept secrets of her own… She possessed a power which protected her from his powers; they also allowed her to be very fast, very strong and live to be very old without looking a day older… But she made the prince believe that he had succeeded in wiping her memories, knowing that he would be safer if he thought she didn't know what had happened between them. She ran far away and changed her name like he told her; she started a new life for herself only to discover that she was going to have a baby, she wanted to tell the prince somehow but knew that if the evil king found out he might hurt her child so she kept the child a secret and waited for the day when her prince would return to her and their beautiful daughter." Caroline smiled sadly as she finished the story,

"Momma do you think the Prince ever found the Witch again?" Becky asked looking up hopefully,

"I hope one day he does kiddo…" she smiled down at her daughter, "Now try get some sleep. I'm going to go get some water okay? I'll be right back." She smiled at Becky yawned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, knowing when she returned Becky would be fast asleep. As she walked into the kitchen she was greeted by a voice coming from the woman sat at the kitchen table,

"That's not exactly the story I remember…" The brunette smirked, "In fact I remember the _prince_ being a total ass hole…" Katherine stated before walking over to where Caroline was pulling a blood bag out of the locked draw in the fridge "Also, I seem to remember the _witch_ also being a vampire but I guess that got cut out of the story along with the dirty details…" she said another smirk gracing her face. "Do you think the _Prince_ will ever find the _witch_?" she said in a childish voice. A sigh escaped Caroline's lips as she put the blood bag in the microwave to heat a little,

"I sure hope so Kat…" she replied looking sadly up into Katherine's big brown eyes "… I hope so…", Katherine rolled her eyes and put her arms around the blonde who was clearly welling up…

"Hey! No we don't cry! Mikaelsons are not worth it!" she said as Caroline held onto Kat's arms wrapped around her,

"Coming from you? What is it 150 years since you and Elijah broke up? You're still torn up about it… I've only had 6 years to grieve…"

"Okay then in 144 years I'll ask if you're okay and then you damn well better say yes! Coz I am NOT still _torn up about it _he lost out on something great so he could stay with his brother, he should be the one still torn up!" Kat stated removing her arms from Caroline so she could drink the now warm blood bag…

"I just hope it doesn't take 144 more years… I'm not getting any younger you know!" she said laughing,

"Yeah miss-I'm-turning-700-next-week… Ow!" she whined when Caroline hit her arm…

"Kat weren't you ever taught to respect your elders?"

"What do you think?" Kat replied looking smug as ever…

Authors Note:

Hey guys this is my first TVD/TO story and I'm posting it under a new account because my old one is reserved for to post fanfics related to another TV show and I also tend to use it to favourite and follow stories. This new one is going to be purely for posting TVD or TO fanfics… I had this idea for a while but wasn't sure about it, please let me know what you think I promise it will get better. Feel free to message me with any questions on here or on my tumblr which is _**lucielu55. **_Anyways hope you enjoyed please feel free to review or message me.

Many thanks]

Lulu


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Bit Broken…**

Summary: AU, Caroline and Klaus loved one another, travelling the world for 6 months before Mikael came and ruined the happiness they were experiencing, Klaus fled compelling Caroline to forget him in the hopes of protecting her, not realising that not only was she hiding a secret that protected her from compulsion but also that he had given her something that she could never forget…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline…

Quick Authors Note: Hi again! I just wanted to clarify that any text in _Italics_ is a person's thoughts and anything in _**bold italics**_ is a flashback… Now enjoy!

Chapter 2: Memories best forgotten

Caroline awoke, her eyes going straight to her daughter who was cuddled up next to her. She gently reached out placing her hand on the little girl's forehead to check her temperature; she felt normal again and with a sigh of relief Caroline climbed out of bed gently to not wake her little girl. Making her way into the kitchen she found Katherine sat waiting for her at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee,

"Caroline…" Katherine said with a smirk and that face that just always meant trouble… "I've been very busy this morning and did a lot of thinking about what we discussed last night…" she said, her smirk growing bigger, never a good sign, "And… I spoke to an old friend of mine… Well… I say friend… Rose hates me but she helped in return for a favour… Anyway, she heard on the grapevine that the Mikaelson family are currently residing in a little town known as New Orleans. So I then visited another friend… Again I say friend in the loosest sense… So Bonnie was able to do a little locator spell using that photo of you, Elijah and Klaus… And guess what? They're both there, in New Orleans…" Katherine stated her smirk turning into a very proud smile…

"It's 9am! I haven't even had my coffee yet, I literally just woke up and you're off making plans for us to go to NEW ORLEANS… This is just beyond… Ugh! I can't believe you…!"

"What? I thought you'd be happy? Don't you want to see him again…?" Katherine asked, the happiness quickly leaving her face, "And even if you don't, I want to see Elijah I need to do this, I need to go and ask why he did what he did… And you… You should tell Klaus about Becky… I don't know how long they'll be there for, if they're still running from Mikael it won't be long so please Caroline, if not for you, come for me…" Katherine looked like she might cry, something Caroline had only seen once before when Katherine told her what Elijah had done to her,

"Kat I just woke up! What the hell?! How did you even do all this before 9am and where do you get off telling me what I should do about my daughter?!"

"I just promised people favours that I don't intend to ever repay and I'm sorry who helped you raise that little girl for the last 6 years..?" Kat said smiling smugly,

"Kat this is just so out of the blue! Utterly random and idiotic!"

"Which always means a good plan! Let's do it! I'm so sick of this Mystic Falls! I wanna go!"

"Kat, I don't know if it's a good idea, firstly Rose probably lied to get you out of town, secondly there's Becky to consider and thirdly…" Caroline sighed, her eyes suddenly looking like tears were seconds from spilling "If Klaus wanted to see me he would have found me by now… For all I know he's moved on and didn't mean any of it…" Caroline felt herself wanting to cry, this was so sudden and just didn't feel right… So out of the blue and spontaneous…

"Care please? For me?" Kat took Caroline's hands in hers as she starred up at Caroline unblinking, her eyes pleading,

"Kat I'll talk to Becky if she's okay with all of us going away for a bit MAYBE we'll go but that doesn't mean that I will go see Klaus or tell him about Becky but I'll come with you and decide there… If Becky says yes, thank God it's the school holidays…"

"Thank you Care and who knows maybe it could mean something great for all of us…"

"So I guess we'd better look at flights in case…"

"Already booked." Kat said, the smirk returning to her face,

"Kat this is ridiculous! You wake me up out of the blue telling me we're going to New Orleans and book before I even say yes?!"

"Oh shush! It's too early in the morning for your whining! We leave tomorrow morning! You might wanna get packing…" Katherine said in a sing song voice before darting out of the room to avoid getting hit by the increasingly irritated blonde… _Why am I friends with her? _Caroline asked herself sighing, before going to wake her daughter and give her the news…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"New Orleans?" Becky asked looking up at her mother, "Isn't that the magical land where the witch and wolf met?" Becky asked, the grin on her face widening,

"Yes honey it is…" Caroline smiled, remembering how excited she was when she first walked into the town years before… "You don't mind going away for a little bit do you sweetheart?"

"No momma, you know I don't like it here, the kids are mean… If we like New Orleans can we stay there? And you can meet a prince like the one in the story and we can live in a big castle?" Becky asked looking up at her mother with such hope in her eyes,

"Honey our home is here and not all the kids are mean, you love Tommy and Kayla," she said looking back at her daughter sadly, _Does she really hate it that much here?_

"Yeah but Auntie Elena and Uncle Stefan are always travelling and taking Tommy and Kayla with them so I never see them!" Becky whined, it broke Caroline's heart to think her daughter was that miserable that the only time she was happy was when Stefan, Elena and the kids were in town,

"Well maybe we should talk about moving somewhere else with auntie Kat, I'm not making promises but we've been here a while, we should probably move on…" Caroline hadn't thought about it but it was true that people were probably starting to realise Kat and her hadn't aged a day since they arrived… "Now get packing honey, you know the usual for when we travel, pack light and we'll buy what we need there," Caroline and Katherine travelled around quite a lot so even at the age of six Becky knew how to pack for herself,

"Yes momma," Becky said with a smile before going to find her suitcase under her bed. Caroline sighed audibly praying this was the right thing to do…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later the three girls found themselves getting into a taxi in New Orleans to take them to the centre of the city, as the taxi entered the town Caroline couldn't help the stab in her heart, the last time she entered the city she didn't expect to end up meeting the man she now considered the love of her life, she had changed a lot since then but could still remember her reaction to seeing the city for the first time, the wonder, excitement and hope, it was all still there. She spotted the café she went into when she first arrived years ago and sighed, this town was always going to be special to her, it was the place she fell in love… As the taxi entered the French Quarter her heartbeat quickened, they drove past the bar where he had apologised for yelling at her the first night they met, she could see the bench where he told her to try get to know him, the street where he told her he fancied her… She closed her eyes and breathed deeply,

"Momma are you okay?" came the small voice from beside her,

"Yes baby, I'm fine," Caroline smiled back as the taxi came to a stop outside a rather large and grand hotel,

"You two go in I'll pay the driver," Kat smiled, both women knowing that she would not be paying but rather compelling him to bring their bags for them and to then forget they were ever there,

"Come on baby, let's go get us some rooms!" Caroline smiled taking the little girls hand and walking into the hotel…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is one of the better places we've stayed," Kat said dancing around the large three bedroom suite they currently occupied,

"Well I'm certainly not complaining!" Caroline laughed from where she was checking out the not-so-mini-bar, it was really a full sized bar in their hotel suite and Caroline loved it!

"Momma I'm tired…" Becky yawned from where she was sat on the large cream sofa in the middle of the living area,

"Okay honey, let's go put you to bed for a bit, it's been a long day," Caroline smiled taking Becky through to her room, when she returned she walked over to Katherine who was now exploring the bar, "Hey Kat, do you mind if I pop out for a bit? There's some stuff I want to go see…"

"Not at all Care, I'll take care of the little munchkin," she said smiling towards Becky's room,

"Okay I won't be long, see you in a bit," she smiled before taking her bag and leaving the suite…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't sure how she had ended up this far out of town but she had begun walking and found herself leaving the centre of town and heading towards the woods where she first met him… She sighed looking back at the town and getting a strange sense of déjà vu, she continued on, she knew where her feet were taking her, to the cave where she spent her first ever night in New Orleans, she kept her head down walking through the forest, she didn't want to see The Mikaelson home, not if what Kat said was true and the Mikaelson's were in fact currently staying there, she wasn't sure how long she had been walking for when she saw it, the small cave opening, the place where they met… She crawled in, it being smaller than she remembered once in she looked around, it felt so strange, she felt her eyes filling with tears, she brushed them away and crouched down on the floor remembering the first morning they spoke after she helped his hurt wolf form…

_**She looked down where the sleeping wolf had been the night before and instead lying there was a man, she squealed jumping back waking the rather handsome man lying there…**_

"_**Bloody Hell! Was that necessary?!" the man yelled at her rubbing his eyes and yawning before sitting up…**_

"_**WHAT? WH… WHA… HOW…?" she squeaked staring at the man, for the first time realising he had no clothing on and immediately started blushing,**_

"_**First time meeting a werewolf huh?" he said as if it were the most normal sentence on the planet,**_

"_**Well… I'd heard of your kind but…" she stammered before remembering his wounds, her eyes shooting to his chest where the bandage she'd applied was hanging loosely, he looked down to see the same bandage she was staring at and when he looked back up she expected to see gratitude, boy was she wrong… **_

"_**Oh yes…" he said his voice sounding both angry and sarcastic "The little witch took it upon herself to help the poor injured hybrid…" he said his voice full of venom, "So what now I'm in some kind of debt to you! I don't owe you anything!" he shouted. Caroline looked at him completely confused, she helped him and he was acting as if she had done something awful and was now bribing him… And what the hell was a hybrid? She'd heard a few refer to her as that, with her being half witch, half vampire but what was he? He was clearly a werewolf?**_

"_**I didn't say you did!" she said as confidently as she could while being glared at by a very naked, very angry man, **_

"_**Oh of course! A witch that doesn't want something from me!" he said again voice full of sarcasm before letting out a loud laugh and then turning to glare at her again, **_

"_**Okay I don't understand what the hell your problem is but last night I thought you were just some injured wolf! I was just trying to help! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she found herself yelling as well,**_

"_**Who said I needed your help?! And my problem is you witches always meddling and making stupid decisions!" she flinched at the comment with a feeling that it wasn't directed at her exactly but it didn't stop her being pissed off, **_

"_**Oh sorry!" she yelled sarcastically, "OF COURSE! I should have realised that the whimpering, injured wolf, dragging himself along the ground didn't need help!" the man walked up to her until they were almost touching and she suddenly felt all her courage disappear… She expected him to say or do something but instead he just stood there glaring for what seemed like forever before just turning and walking away out of the cave. Once he had gone her legs just gave way and she found herself on the floor shaking, unsure of why, she just sat there for an hour or so before picking herself up, collecting her belongings and leaving the cave to go back into town and find a bar to drink away the lingering feeling of anger after what had just happened…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline stood up and left the cave feeling tears escaping her eyes, she didn't know why that memory always left her feeling so sad but just like the last time she had been in the cave she left to go find a bar to drink away the memories of what happened until she could barely remember her own name let alone what happened years before…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Hey guys! May I just say that the response to this story has been really lovely! Thank you so much! Reviews make me so very happy as do favourites and followers!

Now I got a lot of questions about where I was going to go with this story and I just want to clarify that this is equally about both Klaroline's past and present, if you still have any queries feel free to let me know!

You guys are amazing!

Lucie


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Bit Broken…**

Summary: AU, Caroline and Klaus loved one another, travelling the world for 6 months before Mikael came and ruined the happiness they were experiencing, Klaus fled compelling Caroline to forget him in the hopes of protecting her, not realising that not only was she hiding a secret that protected her from compulsion but also that he had given her something that she could never forget…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline…

Super Quick Authors Note: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback!

Chapter 3: An Old Friend

Caroline returned to the hotel room later that day, not half as dunk as she planned to get…

"Hey Care," Katherine called from her seat on the sofa when Caroline walked into the main room of the suit,

"Hey," Caroline responded, sounding so utterly deflated Katherine sped over to her in under a second staring at her, her eyes full of concern,

"What's wrong?" Kat asked, the tone in her voice sounding so worried it forced a smile onto Caroline's face,

"No big deal Kat, this place just brings back a lot of memories is all… Anyway where's my girl, I thought we could all go out to find somewhere nice and have an early dinner and then just crash on the couch with a film?" Caroline said, quickly changing the subject so Kat knew not to push the topic any further…

"Yeah sure, she's in her room, she didn't realise she had a TV in there and hasn't left since. I stayed with her for a bit after you left but I swear if I have to sit through The Little Mermaid one more time I'll end up killing someone…"

"Go get ready and I'll get her sorted," Caroline laughed, both women knowing it would be a long time before the young girl got sick of the film.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three girls found themselves walking down the streets of New Orleans, looking for a place sensible to take a young child but still fun enough that the two older women could have a good time,

"Come on Care, you MUST know somewhere! I mean you lived here for God's sake!" Katherine moaned, the insensible heels she wore clearly causing her annoyance,

"Kat stop moaning, there's a really cute bar and restaurant just up here, or there used to be…" Caroline said, a hint of sadness in her voice,

"Care please what's wrong?" Kat asked, fully away of Becky's presence but also aware that the young girl was so fascinated by the beautiful buildings around her and the street performers she had never experienced before she had no idea what the women were saying behind her,

"It's the only sensible place to take Becky that I know… It's also the place Rebekah and I used to go to escape Nik when he was being… Well when he was being Nik…" She half laughed, half sighed,

"Ugh, I still can't understand how you could possibly get on with her; the idea that you and the blonde Original were friends… Eugh!" Katherine spat out faking a disgusted shiver,

"Katherine be careful, that is a very close friend of mine you're talking about AND the women my daughter is named after…" Caroline warned, both women knowing she was only half joking,

"I'm sorry" Katherine moaned, her voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Good." Caroline responded as they arrived at the restaurant and Caroline reached down to take her daughter's hand as they entered the busy establishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God! Care this food is amazing! Why have you never bought me here?!" Katherine moaned, taking another slurp from the gumbo she was practically inhaling,

"Kat I've never bought you here because we live in Virginia remember?" Caroline sighed, reaching over with a napkin to remove some sauce from her daughter's face who leant away from her before continuing to eat…

"NO excuse Care! This is incredible food!" Kat said somewhere between mouthfuls. Caroline just smiled but before she could return to eating her Jambalaya she saw someone across the restaurant, someone she knew very well and someone who was staring back at her,

"Kat I'll be right back excuse me a sec…" Caroline muttered before getting up from the table, both Kat and Becky murmured in acknowledgement before returning to their food. Caroline walked over to the person still staring at her until Caroline was stood in front of them sat at the bar, drink on the bar clearly forgotten…

"Hello Rebekah," Caroline smiled nervously at the woman, who clearly recognised her,

"Carolina? Is it you? You… You remember me?" Rebekah stuttered, looking at Caroline as if she had three heads,

"Yes Bekah… It's me… I remember you," she smiled, feeling tears trying to spring to her eyes, she hadn't seen Rebekah in years and she had been her best friend for quite a while, she missed her, almost as much as she missed _**him…**_

"W…W… What? I don't… Nik compelled you… You forgot… I was there…" Rebekah muttered, her face showing such shock and… Hope?

"It didn't work Bekah, I let him think I forgot, he was safer thinking that he succeeded and not having to worry about me being found, I changed my name, I moved away and acted as if meeting you all never happened…" Caroline muttered sadly…

"Caroline… I missed you…" Rebekah stuttered tears springing to her eyes before she threw her arms around Caroline and let the tears flow freely down her face,

"I missed you to Bekah…" Caroline muttered out also through tears,

"What did you mean it didn't work? Nik's compulsion never fails?" Rebekah asked, pulling back from the hug and trying to regain some composure,

"Um… It's a long story, one I'll tell you another time… Right now I just… I missed you!" She repeated again, wiping away another tear,

"Caroline I'm so glad you're safe… I was so worried that **he** might find you…" Bekah choked out,noticing Caroline stiffen at the mention of Mikael,

"No, I kept myself safe… Actually it wasn't just me… Can you keep a secret? I know Nik and the others are in New Orleans too but I want to tell you something and you can't tell Nik. I don't even want him knowing I'm here yet… Bekah I wanted to find you and tell you but you guys disappeared…" Caroline muttered nervously…

"Caroline whatever it is he won't know, I'm just so happy you're safe and I get to see you again I can't risk losing you again…" Rebekah choked out staring at the women who she considered her baby sister…

"Okay well you'd better come back to my table with me, there's someone I'd like you to meet," she stammered, trying not to be nervous,

"Oh… I saw you were with Katerina…" Bekah said, her voice suddenly turning hard and cold…

"Yeah she's my friend, I found her after her run in with your family and I took care of her, or she took care of me, I'm not really sure but she helped me a lot… But no that's not who I had in mind…" Caroline smiled, taking Rebekah's hand and leading her towards their table where Katherine had stopped eating and was now staring at the two women walking towards her with a look of distain…

"Katerina" Rebekah said with a clearly fake smile,

"Rebekah, I'd say nice to see you again but we both know I'd rather stake myself to a building in broad daylight without my ring…" Katherine smiled back,

"Katherine stop." Caroline reprimanded, "Anyway Bekah, the person I'd like you to meet is…" Caroline smiled, scooping up Becky from the side of Katherine where Bekah hadn't seen the small girl, "My daughter… Becky… Becky say hi, this is your auntie Rebekah," Caroline said softly to her daughter who was peering over at Rebekah from where she was in her mother's arms,

"Hi…" Becky muttered shyly, meanwhile Caroline was trying to hold back a laugh at the total and utter shock on Rebekah's face, "Are you my real aunt or are you a friend of mummies like autie Kat?" Becky said, gaining a little more confidence,

"Um…" Bekah stuttered out, totally at a loss for words,

"Wow Care I think for the first time EVER she's speechless… I like it…" Kat laughed smugly from where she was sat. This comment clearly bringing Rebekah back to reality. She looked at the girls blue eyes, the dirty blonde curls and the dimples in her cheeks and immediately knew the answer to the little girls question,

"Um… I think I'm you're real auntie," she said, staring at the adorable little girl in Caroline's arms, the similarity between the small girl and her brother was astonishing… Regaining her composure she smiled and looked towards Caroline who was now nervously biting her lip, "Am I right?" she asked, her eyes so full of hope,

"Yes you are. Becky this is your daddy's sister and the woman you were named after," Caroline said to Becky but while still looking at Rebekah for a response,

"This is the princess I was named after?!" Becky squealed so excited by the stories her mother had told her about the princess Rebekah, "That's so cool! Mamma has told me all about you!" She squealed again, looking happier than she had all day… "So you know my Daddy? Can we see him finally? Is it safe yet?" Becky yelled out so fast it was difficult to understand but Rebekah was able to understand because Nik had been the same way as a boy…

"Soon baby, soon," Caroline smiled looking down at her daughter and kissing her head before putting her down into her seat and taking Rebekah's hand and walking away from the table and out of earshot of her daughter again…

"She… She's Nik's?" Rebekah asked once more just to be sure…

"Yes definitely. But you promised me you wouldn't tell, not yet… I'll tell him soon… Just not yet… I need to see Nik first, I need to see if he's still the man I remember and I need to know if it's safe for her… Is… Is Mikael still chasing you..?" Caroline asked. Rebekah seeing the hope and slight fear in Caroline' eyes smiled warmly,

"He's gone Care, about 2 months ago, Nik, Elijah and I had been searching for a way and then Kol turns up with a bunch of witches and the perfect spell, it was actually incredible… At first we didn't believe it but it worked… Nik's been searching for you but couldn't find any news on where you were so we returned here to our old home… He's gonna be so happy!" Bekah grinned widely at the thought of Nik and Caroline and the beautiful little girl named after her.

"Um Care…" Came Katherine's voice behind her, "I think someone's a bit tired," Kat smied looking down at the young girl curled up asleep in her arms, "I'm gonna take her home, do you want to come or…?" she looked at Rebekah asking Caroline if she wanted to stay out with the other blonde,

"Actually Kat it's been a long day I think I'll come back with you. Bekah here's my number," Caroline grabbed a nearby napkin and a pen from the bar and wrote her number down, "Call me tomorrow and we can meet up and talk. Please don't tell Nik, I'm just not ready yet…" Caroline pleaded, handing Rebekah the napkin and smiling,

"I promise Care, I'll wait until you're ready, I'm just so glad to see you again…"

"You too Bekah," Caroline smiled hugging Rebekah before leaving the bar with Katherine and her daughter.

Rebekah stood smiling, "A daughter…" she whispered to herself grinning…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

I want to thank you all for your amazing feedback! You guys are epic! Sorry for not updating sooner but bloody my final year at college and my uni applications are more stressful than I expected UGH! Anyways thanks for your continuing support, it makes the writing more rewarding.

Love you my Lovelies!

Lulu xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Bit Broken…**

Summary: AU, Caroline and Klaus loved one another, travelling the world for 6 months before Mikael came and ruined the happiness they were experiencing, Klaus fled compelling Caroline to forget him in the hopes of protecting her, not realising that not only was she hiding a secret that protected her from compulsion but also that he had given her something that she could never forget…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline…

Quick Authors Note: Once again I just wanted to clarify that any text in _**bold italics**_ is a flashback… Now enjoy!

Chapter 4 Old Friends

Caroline awoke later than usual, checking the clock next to her bed she saw the time was nine o'clock, she grinned, it had been a long time since she had been able to stay in bed this late, climbing out of bed she walked into the living room where no one was up, she then went into her daughter's bedroom where she saw Becky still fast asleep, the late night before must have really tired her out and she probably wouldn't see Kat for a few hours considering the amount of alcohol she'd consumed after they had returned to their hotel suite the night before… Deciding that no one would be up for a couple of hours she decided to go into the town to a bakery she remembered doing amazing pastries and cakes to give the two sleeping girls something to get up to.

Caroline made her way to the small bakery, thankful that she remembered the way perfectly, she smiled at the memories of her daily visits to the same bakery she was now entering…

"_**Why do you make me walk here everyday..? My feet hurt and I'm tired! 7am is too early I don't care how good the pastries are!" Kol whined as they walked into Carolina's favourite bakery, **_

"_**Kol I love our walks every morning! I love the taste of fresh pastries and SO DO YOU!" Carolina sighed walking up to the counter, smiling at Bonnie, the owner of the baker who greeted the two of them every morning, **_

"_**Kol stop whining or tomorrow there might not be any Pain au Chocolat left when you arrive…" Bonnie threatened like she did every morning when Kol was extra irritating…**_

"_**You're cruel little witch," Kol sighed deeply. Carolina smirked, knowing that the two people in front of her both had feelings for one another but would never admit it,**_

"_**Okay, okay enough flirting can we please have our pastries Bonnie?" Carolina asked politely, her grin widening at the annoyed look on Kol's face,**_

"_**Yeah sure Care," Bonnie smiled handing Carolina a bag full of the various pastries the family ordered every morning to the point where she knew what they wanted and got them ready before the two arrived, **_

"_**Thanks Bonnie," Carolina smiled handing Bonnie the money, "See you tomorrow! Come on Kol," she smiled grabbing her friend by the cuff of his coat and dragging him out of the bakery, **_

Caroline smiled at the memory, walking into the bakery and seeing Bonnie who although a few years older than when they had last met looked the same. Bonnie looked up to see her customer and the smile that spread across her face was priceless,

"Carolina, after Katherine called me to ask if I'd heard from the family I was wondering how long it'd be before we saw you…" she smiled immediately leaning behind the counter to retrieve a cherry Danish, "When Katherine told me you were looking for them I started keeping one aside every day for the last few days in the hopes you'd come visit me and before you ask, no I didn't tell them, I didn't know if they knew you remembered, I kept my promise," Bonnie smiled, Carolina took a minute to remember exactly what promise Bonnie was referring to…

"_**Bonnie," Carolina gasped collapsing through the door of Bonnie's bakery, **_

"_**Carolina? Do you know who I am?" Bonnie asked, reaching out to Carolina who looked terribly panicked, Kol had told Bonnie that Klaus was going to have to erase Carolina's memories of all of them to ensure Mikael couldn't find her, **_

"_**Yes Bonnie, the compulsion didn't work but… I need your help… I… I'm pregnant, I never thought it'd be possible but I guess both Nik and I being hybrids there was some loop-hole but now I need to leave and Nik needs to think I forgot, I need your help, can you get me out of New Orleans with no one knowing and I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't tell Nik any off this, not about the baby, not about me remembering and you can't tell any of the others either. No one can know. It's not just me I'm protecting now," Carolina sighed looking down at her stomach, **_

"_**I promise. Come Carolina. I'll get you somewhere safe." Bonnie smiled,**_

"Thank you Bonnie you saved my life… And my daughters… She's getting big, I told her stories of you,"

"Oh Carolina…" Bonnie smiled, tears filling her eyes,

"It's Caroline now. Caroline Forbes."

"I love it." Bonnie smiled again, before coming out from behind the counter and giving Caroline a massive hug along with her cherry Danish, "And what else do you need? You're not going back to your daughter without something for her are you? And from the… unpleasant… phone call I got from Katherine I assume you'll need something for her too,

"Definitely," Caroline smiled, wiping a tear from her eye and smiling. After paying Caroline turned to leave however she found herself walking into something or… someone.

"Sorry," came a voice she knew far too well, a voice that combined with Bonnie's and the smell of fresh pastries took he back and brought tears to her eyes, until the voice spoke again… "Carolina?!" Kol exclaimed, his voice so full of shock she could have laughed under different circumstances,

"Hey Kol," Caroline smiled awkwardly, "How's life?" she looked up into Kol's eyes and the confusion and hurt she saw broke her heart…

"You… You remember me..?" He whispered, his voice so full of emotion,

"Yeah… I remember, I always have…" Caroline sighed putting her head down like a young child, getting ready to be yelled at,

"So you just let us believe you forgot? You left? And when we tried to find you you're telling me you didn't hear about it?! I don't believe it! We put the word out to nearly everyone we knew from the old days! If you've always remembered then I don't believe for a second that you're not in contact with anyone from back then! You always put friends before your own well-being!" Kol yelled, clearly angry with her, "And Bonnie! Why didn't you let me know she was here?! From the look of the pastries she's holding she's been here a while! How could you not call me?!" Kol yelled even louder

"Kol calm down," Bonnie said softly but firmly

"No Bonnie she lied to us! How can YOU be so calm about this?" Kol exclaimed,

"Kol look at her!" Kol looked down properly at Caroline for the first time, he saw how tired she was, tear marks on her face and some faint frown lines he swore hadn't been there a few years ago,

"Carolina…" Kol sighed, slightly softer,

"Kol do you think I like this situation? That I liked Nik "compelling" me, that I liked leaving my family? And yes I did cut everyone off, I haven't been in contact with anyone because Carolina is dead and everyone who ever knew her believes that. My name is Caroline. If I'd known you were looking I'd have come in a heartbeat but I looked for signs from you guys and nothing…"

"Caroline? That's the name you're going by?"

"Yes." Caroline sniffled, trying to get rid of unwanted tears, she'd cried way too much this week and was getting very sick of it…

"Caroline, I missed you… I was worried, I thought you might have died…"

"I'm too smart for that!" Caroline countered, causing Kol to smile _At least she's hasn't changed that much, _Kol thought smiling,

"Definitely. So does Klaus know you're here? I'm guessing not?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow

"You guessed right. I will tell him but I'm just not ready yet. And I have a surprise for him and I don't think I'm ready for that either…"

"Okay Care, but please tell him soon, he's been painting a lot lately and I'm getting worried…

"Is he okay?!" Caroline asked, suddenly concerned, Klaus only painted when something was weighing heavily on his mind,

"He misses you. We see him painting pictures of you over and over and it's killing him, just please, come home." Kol sighed, giving Caroline a large hug "You'd better get home, those pastries won't eat themselves," he smiled waving her out the door…

Caroline thought a lot on her way back to the hotel, if he was painting a lot he must be really worried about something, the last time he went through a phase of painting her over and over ended badly for everyone. The last night she saw him.

_**Carolina looked around the small, romantic restaurant Klaus had brought her to, it was their favourite but tonight felt special, Klaus had bought special Champagne, the rest of the restaurant was empty except for staff, they were at their favourite table and he staring at her constantly with such love in his eyes… **_

"_**Okay, what's up? You're being really weird lately, what with all the painting and the Champagne and the secret family meetings, what's going on?" Carolina asked, looking over at Klaus who looked terribly nervous, she found herself wondering if he was going to propose except they both agreed marriage was something human and their bond was much stronger than a ceremony and a piece of paper… Before opening his mouth Klaus looked over at the staff and nodded causing them all to leave the room until the two of them were alone, **_

"_**I love you Carolina, more than anything. You are my one weakness. The only person I have found who makes me feel I deserve to be loved. You are my everything. Which is why…" Klaus stopped, shutting his eyes as if holding back tears, his breathing deepened and when he once again opened his eyes they were filled with tears, "I have to do this…" He leant over the table and took her head in both his hands, he leant forwards and a tear fell down his cheek before he started the compulsion, "You will forget me, forget all the times you spent with me and my family. You will remember nothing of the Mikaelson's or your time here in New Orleans. You will change your name and leave this town, disappear and become someone else until I come for you…" Klaus whispered, once he finished he disappeared, flashed out of the restaurant to where Rebekah was waiting on the opposite side of the street watching everything that had happened, **_

"_**Rebekah…" he whispered, his voice breaking as tears threatened to fall… **_

"_**Come on Nik, it's what's best and safest for her… We need to get out of here before he arrives..." and with that the two Originals fled into the night, not knowing that a certain blonde was now sat very confused in the restaurant across the street listening to their conversation through an open window…**_

Caroline sighed sadly, that was the worst night of her life, she replayed it over and over in her mind but the worst part was still the look of heartbreak on his face when he was finished with the "compulsion", making herself a promise she smiled as she walked into the hotel. By the end of the week she'd go and see him. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad at her like Kol was. As she made her way into their suite she saw both Becky and Katherine sat on the sofa watching Totally Spies on the TV,

"Hey guys! I'm back!" she smiled walking into the living area where the two girls ignored her and continued watching the screen, "And I have pastries!" She announced, finally getting a reaction off of the two girls…

"Momma you're the best!" Becky cried running over to retrieve a small iced cake from Caroline,

"And what'd you get me?" Katherine asked just as eagerly,

"One of Bonnie's Bakery's famous… Choux Horns!" Caroline announced handing Katherine the pastry. The look on Katherine's face made both the other girls laugh, she looked like she had won the lottery…

"Caroline, I fucking love you!" Katherine exclaimed like a child before running over to the sofa to eat her pastry…

Caroline smiled, looking between her best friend and daughter and sighing, only one thing could make this morning better and hopefully by the end of the week she would see him again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note:

I know right! Two updates in one day! I'm unstoppable! Anyways my lovelies please review! They make my day and encourage more writing *wink wink* don't forget I always love feedback and love to hear your opinions! So yeah have a great day guys, you're all amazing!

Lucie


End file.
